Its Hurt
by Bubunie
Summary: Park Chanyeol beristri dua, digugat cerai oleh istri pertamanya, lalu siapa yang akan di pilih Chanyeol istri pertama atau istri kedua? Chanbaek, ChanSeulgi, SeBaek, GS, Drama, Hurt, Bad for summary,
1. Chapter 1

**It's Hurt**

**By **

**Ygymkim71**

**Genre: Hurt, Drama, Romance, Humor little bit. **

**Rate: sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. **

•**I'm Not The Only One•**

•••

* * *

_**You and me we made a vow**_

_**For better or for worse**_

Baekhyun mungkin memiliki tubuh Chanyeol sebagai suaminya, tapi tidak dengan hati lelaki tersebut. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah dan menjalankan kehidupan rumah tangga dengan normal, layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Layaknya pasangan suami istri?

Sebenarnya tidak juga, Baekhyun hanya menyiapkan sarapan, memilihkan setelan jas, mencarikan dasi yang cocok, kemudian membantu Chanyeol menyimpulkan dasi dengan benar, hanya itu, tak lebih. Bagaimana dengan _sex? _Jangan harap! Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah istri sahnya dimata agama dan negara.

Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun melirik kemolekan tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan tak ada ketertarikan sedikitpun pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai asisten pribadinya, dia tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai istrinya.

Menurut Chanyeol istrinya adalah Kang Seulgi. Tak ada yang tau kalau Chanyeol memiliki dua istri, Byun Baekhyun istri sahnya dan diketahui oleh banyak orang sedangkan Kang Seulgi adalah istri kedua Chanyeol, dialah orang yang Chanyeol cintai.

_**I can't believe you let me down**_

_**But the proof is in the way it hurts**_

Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun untuk membagi suaminya dengan orang lain. Seulgi. Wanita yang jelas jelas dicintai oleh Chanyeol -suaminya sendiri- Baekhyun akui pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol tidak dilandasi cinta melainkan perjodohan kedua orang tuanya yang sepakat akan menjalankan kerjasama dengan Keluarga Park. Anggap saja pernikahan Baekhyun sebagai pernikahan bisnis dan tidak seharusnya Baekhyun berharap banyak pada pernikahan yang tidak dilandasi oleh cinta itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol mau menerimanya dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka dengan baik dan benar. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak berharap pada Chanyeol mengenai cinta, seharusnya Baekhyun tau itu.

Enam bulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya bersama Kang Seulgi di pulau jeju. Chanyeol menjadi lelaki yang berbeda saat bersama Seulgi, dia berubah menjadi sangat romantis,dan hangat, berbanding terbalik jika bersama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan dan dingin, tak banyak bicara, dan selalu marah ketika Baekhyun membantahnya.

Tak adil bukan.

Tapi itulah yang baekhyun rasakan.

Menjadi perebut calon suami orang, Baekhyun dicap seperti itu oleh teman-teman Chanyeol.

_**For months on end I've had my doubts**_

_**Denying every tear**_

Berbulan bulan Baekhyun berdiam diri. Menerima setiap hinaan yang ia terima setiap kali bertemu dengan Seulgi. Jika harus dihitung berapa kali Baekhyun menangis, mungkin jawabannya berkali-kali Baekhyun menangis meratapi kisah hidupnya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk diam dan bertahan demi keluarganya. Meskipun sebenarnya keluarganya mengira bahwa Baekhyun hidup dengan baik dan _Bahagia _bersama Chanyeol.

_**I wish this would be over now**_

_**But I know that I still need you here**_

Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Kesalahan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun berhak bahagia. Baekhyun berhak melanjutkan hidupnya dengan bahagia. Baekhyun tak berhak menerima semua caci dan makian yang terus ia terima dari pihak ketiga. Baekhyun tidak salah. Baekhyun tidak merebut Chanyeol dari pihak manapun. Lantas mengapa Baekhyun yang menjadi pihak yang disalahkan?

_Mengapa? _

Pagi hari sebelum matahari menunjukan sinarnya Baekhyun sudah bangun. Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu segera pergi ke dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk suami sah, _kata_ Baekhyun di mata agama dan negara.

Baekhyun membuatkan scramble egg dan secangkir kopi hitam pahit untuk Chanyeol. Dan membuatkan sandwich _inkigayo _dan segelas susu hangat untuk Seulgi.

Ya. Mereka tinggal bersama. Chanyeol membawa pulang Seulgi ke rumah yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun. Menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Membiarkan Seulgi menghinanya, Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan semua itu kata Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai menaruh sarapan untuk sepasang suami istri itu, Baekhyun memilih kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Menunggu kedua orang itu pergi menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa, Chanyeol ke kantor, dan Seugi ke butik.

Rencananya hari ini Baekhyun sudah membulatkan tekad pergi ke kediaman Park. Ia ingin membicarakan masalah yang sudah terlanjur berat baginya, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi kalau boleh jujur, ia akan mengatakan semuanya kepada orang tua Chanyeol begitupun dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Siang itu Baekhyun sudah duduk bersama Nyonya Park di ruang tamu keluarga Park.

"Ibu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Awalnya aku ingin berbicara kepada ayah dan ibu, tapi saat ini hanya ibu yang ada" Baekhyun gugup sekaligus takut mengatakan apa yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Chanyeol.

"Katakan, nak. Ibu mendengarkanmu." Nyonya Park menyesapkan teh hangat yang baru saja disajikan.

"Begini ibu. Baekhyun ingin cerai." Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedang menunggu reaksi dari Nyonya Park, Ibu mertuanya. Kepala Baekhyun makin merunduk, ia tidak bisa menunjukan wajah sedihnya pada ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Park mencoba tetap tenang meskipun hatinya bertanya tanya mengapa menantu kesayangannya meminta cerai? Apakah anaknya melakukan kesalahan fatal sehingga membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bercerai sebagai jalan keluarnya?

"Ceritakan masalah mu, _nak. _Mengapa Baekhyunie ingin bercerai?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ibu yakin ingin mendengarnya?" Nyonya Park mengangguk dengan wajah kelewat serius.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama kehidupan pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga menceritakan tentang Kang Seulgi istri kedua Chanyeol yang ikut tinggal serumah dengannya. Bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya layaknya seorang asisten rumah tangga, Baekhyun mengadukan semua ketidakadilan yang ia terima selama kurang lebih dua tahun belakangan ini.

Nyonya Park menangis, isakan pilu memenuhi ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti itu kepada menantu kesayangannya.

Nyonya Park berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun sambil menangis ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan menantunya, "Baekhyun maafkan Ibu, _nak. _Maafkan semua kesalahan yang dilakukan Chanyeol."

"Bu, ibu jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun membantu Nyonya Park duduk, "Bu, aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan yang Chanyeol-ssi buat." ujar Baekhyun, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Park mengangguk. "Lakukan nak. Ceraikan Chanyeol. Ternyata anak lelaki kesayanganku berperilaku buruk terhadapmu" nyonya park mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun, "Mungkin karena kami kurang mendidiknya dengan baik, Maafkan ibu yang gagal mendidik Chanyeol dengan baik."

"Tidak bu, Chanyeol sungguh baik" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, air matanya berjatuhan, "Aku bisa melihatnya bu, Chanyeol anak yang baik. Chanyeol tidak salah, aku yang salah karena aku datang dan merusak masa depan yang ia inginkan bersama Seulgi."

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak bersalah. Ini salah ibu, nak" Nyonya Park merengkuh bahu bergetar Baekhyun. Ia tidak tega membiarkan menantunya terlalu lama menerima semua kebencian yang ditimbulkan karena ulahnya yang memaksa Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun.

"Ibu akan menyiapkan surat cerai. Ibu akan melindungimu sampai semua kekacauan ini selesai, sayang. Dan ibu pastikan Chanyeol dan Jalangnya itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" itulah janji yang bisa Nyonya Park berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Bu"

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol pulang lebih dulu. Lampu ruang tamu mati menandakan Baekhyun ataupun Seulgi sedang tidak ada dirumah. Rumah itu kosong sebelum Chanyeol pulang dan menghidupkan semua lampu yang ada di rumah megah nan mewahnya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan ketika ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa empuk ruang tamu rumahnya. Di atas meja tersebut, ada amplop coklat yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya minta dibuka dan dibaca.

Tangan besarnya meraih amplop tersebut, membuka, mengeluarkan isinya, kemudian membacanya. Amplop itu berisi surat gugatan cerai dari Baekhyun. Setelah membacanya, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya berdenyut kesakitan seolah-olah tak menerima bahwa ia telah digugat cerai oleh istri pertamanya.

**Ddrrt… ddrrttt…. **

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Itulah yang Chanyeol lihat.

**From: Baekhyun. **

**Chanyeol-ssi. **

**Apakah kau sudah pulang? Kau sudah membaca surat itu? **

Tangan Chanyeol meraba dada sebelah kirinya. Kini Chanyeol sedang dilanda kebingungan karena dadanya berdenyut sakit setelah membaca dan menerima pesan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau mengapa dadanya bisa sesakit ini, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa baik baik saja.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mulai mengetikan sesuatu pada kolom pesan di ponselnya.

**To: Baekhyun. **

**Seharusnya kau memberikan surat ini kepadaku sejak awal. **

Chanyeol menatap kosong ke arah surat cerainya. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena Baekhyun menggugat cerai, seharusnya begitu. Tapi hatinya menjerit, memberontak mengatakan tidak, ia tidak terima diceraikan Baekhyun.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, kali ini Chanyeol berharap pesan tersebut dari Baekhyun. Namun sayang satu pesan masuk itu berasal dari Seulgi.

**From: My home**

**Oppa maafkan aku, malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Irene unnie baru saja mengalami hal buruk, jadi aku harus menemaninya. **

Buruk! Ini buruk bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya, Seulgi berhalangan tak bisa pulang. Chanyeol sendirian di rumah super besarnya itu.

Langkah kakinya membawa tubuh lelahnya ke dalam kamar tidur Baekhyun kemudian membaringkan tubuh besarnya pada ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol Menghirup sisa aroma strawberry yang tertinggal pada selimut istri pertamanya itu. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar tidur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis untuknya, saat Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan, membenarkan dasinya yang miring, menunggunya pulang, kemudian wajah Baekhyun yang berubah sedih ketika Chanyeol membawa pulang Seulgi dan memperkenalkan wanita itu kepada Baekhyun sebagai istri keduanya.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun lebih besar dibandingkan rasa cintanya pada Seulgi.

Bodohnya Chanyeol baru menyadarinya setelah semuanya hampir berakhir.

Keesokan paginya Chanyeol terbangun dalam keadaan linglung. Dia berharap kalau surat cerai dari Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah kembang tidur, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Surat itu benar adanya bahkan Chanyeol memeluknya ketika sempat tertidur tadi.

Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya berharap ada pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman kala mendapati satu pesan masuk berasal dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: Baekhyun. **

**Kau sudah menandatanganinya? **

Tapi bukan itu yang Chanyeol inginkan. Bukan pertanyaan itu yang ingin Chanyeol dapatkan. Bodoh memang.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ia membalas pesan tersebut.

**To: Baekhyun. **

**Bisa bertemu?**

**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. **

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Lelaki itu melirik malas ke arah layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan _baekhyun is calling… _tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol hati-hati.

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Chanyeol-ssi? Kita bisa membicarakannya disini," ujar Baekhyun sedikit ragu, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol. _

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau bisa?"

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar di ujung seberang sana.

"_Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi aku sedang tidak di korea. Aku berada di suatu tempat yang jelas tidak di korea." _

"Katakan saja dimana itu, aku akan datang kesana."

"_Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." _

Apa Baekhyun baru saja menolaknya. Dan Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan penolakan setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada Baekhyun. Kebisuan melanda Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya saling menunggu siapa yang lebih dulu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"_Apa kau sudah menandatangani surat itu Chanyeol-ssi?" Hingga Baekhyun lah orang pertama yang memutuskan kebisuan itu. _

"Aku akan menandatanganinya setelah aku bertemu denganmu." Lagi lagi Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku berjanji menandatangani surat itu Baekhyun, jadi mari kita bertemu dan membicarakannya."

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya." Ujarnya Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak. _

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol dikasih kenikmatan beristri dua malah disia-siakan. _


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Hurt **

**By **

**Ygymkim17 **

**Genre: Hurt, Drama, Romance, Humor little bit.**

**Cast: **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

Chapter 2: _a new day has come _

.

.

Guangzhou, China.

Di tempat yang berbeda, setelah Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Jalan menuju cermin dan mengamati bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak sampai ke hati.

Braak !

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu dibuka kasar, muncul seorang pria berambut cepak berwarna biru terang. Memakai celemek yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Pria itu adalah Song Mino. Pegawai kafe milik teman Baekhyun, Xi Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Bisa bantu kami dibawah ?" Tanya Mino berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah lelahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum,"hm, tentu bisa" jawabnya sambil mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya, lucu.

"Kalau begitu ayo," ajak Mino. Tangannya mengibas - gibas di udara.

Keduanya turun bersama ke kafe Luhan. Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat banyaknya pengunjung di dalam kafe. Pantas saja Mino meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"Hm, oppa kau tau kan aku belum begitu lancar bahasa cinanya," ucap Baekhyun gugup seketika.

Mino menepuk - nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Meyakinkan si gadis bermata sipit, dengan hidung mancung dan pipi chubby yang memerah karena suhu udara bahwa dia pasti bisa melakukan pekerjaan tanpa membuat kesalahan.

"Tenang saja ! Sehun akan membantumu," ucap Mino sembari mengerlingkan matanya, nakal.

"Oppa ya !" Rengek Baekhyun. Tangan lentiknya mencubit lengan si Pria berambut biru dengan gemas.

"Baiklah - baiklah ! Kau bisa membantu Sehun membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan. Tenang saja Baekhyunee, Sehun tidak menggigit kok," Nah itu yang berbicara adalah Luhan di pemilik kafe yang saat ini juga sama sibuknya melayani para pelanggan.

"Ya Sehun anak yang baik dan juga tampan meski wajahnya datar," celetukan Kris, suami Luhan, yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Hyung !" Benarkan Sehun yang geram akhirnya angkat bicara. Menatap tajam kepada Mino, Luhan dan Kris dengan bibir mengerucut lucu kan, "Aku memang anak yang baik tapi wajahku memang sudah begini dari sananya,"

"Ya, yah! Lebih baik sekarang kembali bekerja Oh Sehun" Luhan mengamuk melihat antrian pelanggan yang semakin panjang saja, tak ada hentinya.

Oh ya! Kafe Luhan hanya menjual bubble tea tapi lihat saja cafenya tidak pernah sepi oleh pengunjung. Meski kedai atau kafe - kafe baru bermunculan, anehnya kafe luhan yang selalu ramai pengunjung dan itu membuat beberapa saingan Luhan mulai gencar melakukan promosi besar - besaran dan mengiming-imingi diskon besar. Tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh pada kafe Luhan. Kafe Luhan tetap ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Baekhyunee, bisa minta tolong ? Tolong berikan ini," Luhan memberikan nampan berisikan dua bubble tea kepada si mungil yang baru saja memakai celemek kerja.

"Iya, eon?"

"Berikan ini kepada pelanggan di meja nomor dua," lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari letak meja bernomor dua. Sehun yang berdiri di meja lima mengisyaratkan si mungil dengan dagu yang terangkat ke arah dua orang perempuan yang sedang ber lovey dovey. Beruntungnya Baekhyun cepat tanggap. Dengan sigap dan cepat gadis itu membawa nampan berisikan dua bubble tea kemeja nomor dua.

"Selamat siang, selamat menikmati pesanan anda," ucap Baekhyun. Meletakkan kedua bubble tea itu di hadapan kedua orang itu masing - masing.

"Baekhyun," panggil orang itu. Baekhyun mendongak, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna menatap si pemanggil namanya yang tak lain adalah Irene dan Wendy.

Bae Joohyun atau biasa dipanggil Irene adalah kaki tangan Kang Seulgi. Lalu Wendy yang bernama asli Son Seungwan adalah seorang desainer ternama di perusahaan Seulgi.

"Eoh ? "

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Baekhyun," ucap Irene. Tangan gadis itu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah ! Ya," jawab Baekhyun kaku. Yap, setahu Baekhyun Irene itu penyuka sesama jenis dan itulah mengapa raut wajah Baekhyun berubah drastis menjadi tegang apalagi saat ini tangan irene sedang memegang tangannya.

"Whoa ! Apa yang sedang eonnie lakukan disini ? Apakah suamimu lebih memilih si jalang itu daripada dirimu ?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari Wendy.

"Eh iya ! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun?" Irene mengulang pertanyaan Wendy. Keduanya menatap Baekhyun, kebingungan.

"Ah ! Aku.. akuh.. ituh.. kami sudah me-mutuskan untuk berce-rai," Baekhyun menunduk saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"APAH !" Pekik Wendy sambil menggebrak meja membuat beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Ssssssttttt! Ya! Wendy kau membuat semua pelanggan memperhatikan kita bodoh !" Irene mengomel.

"Maafkan aku eonnie," cicit Wendy.

"Wah si Park itu benar - benar bodoh," seru Irene. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang semakin dalam menunduk.

"Jangan sedih Baekhyun." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Kami akan memberitahu mu kelemahan si jalang itu." Sambungnya.

Baekhyun menatap Irene dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Dahi gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Ada apa ? Kenapa bisa seorang tangan kanan kepercayaan Seulgi yang membocorkan sendiri rahasia atasannya.

"Maksud eonnie?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu - ragu.

"Dengarkan baik - baik karena aku akan bercerita satu kali dan tak ada pengulangan. Dan tolong hapus raut wajah sedihmu itu. Itu sangat jelek asal kau tahu. Lelaki itu tak pantas dikasihani." Ucap Irene. Tangannya membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas membuat sang empunya pipi bergidik ngeri.

Irene mulai menceritakan tentang Seulgi dan kekasihnya. Kemudian ia juga menceritakan semua rencana busuk yang disusun oleh Seulgi untuk menggerogoti harta kekayaan seorang Park Chanyeol. Oh Kang Seulgi tamat sudah riwayatmu.

"Jadi kumohon Baekhyun, bertahanlah," ucap Irene dengan tatapan mata sendunya. Ya, dia tahu semua tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak bisa eonnie," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Semua sudah terlambat dan sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi,"

"Maafkan aku karena baru bisa menceritakannya sekarang," irene menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Tanganmu dingin sekali Baek, seperti mayat," celetuk irene yang mana langsung membuat Wendy tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Aish, eonnie," Baekhyun menatap tajam Irene dan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Aigoo, aigoo jangan memanyunkan bibirmu baek ! Aku takut khilaf dan menciummu dengan ganas bagaimana," Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Irene. Sontak kedua orang itu tertawa terbahak - bahak karena Irene berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Eonnie ! Luhan eonnie," Nah Baekhyun murka kan, lihat saja dia sampai memanggil si pemilik kafe.

"Hahahahahaha, astaga Eonni kau lihatkan wajah Byunbaek itu lucu sekali," seru Wendy sambil memukul - mukul meja.

Irene mengangguk cepat, kedua tangannya memegangi perutnya, dia geli sendiri,"Pppffftttt, dia lucu sekali hahahaha! Chanyeol itu bodoh sekali hahahahaha," kata Irene di sela - sela tawanya yang menggelegar.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Chanyeol menatap kosong pada dokumen yang harus ditandatangani. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya nanti. Dia juga tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana ketika dia menjelaskannya.

Berjam - jam telah berlalu tapi sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum juga mendapatkan kabar dari Seulgi maupun Baekhyun. Kedua istrinya itu tampak akur saat ini karena sama - sama tidak memberikan kabar kepada sang suami.

Telepon berdering yang berasal dari sekretarisnya. Tangannya menekan tombol speaker dan berdehem.

_"Selamat siang sajangnim. Nyonya Park bersama Tuan Park datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Anda," _

"Suruh masuk aja," kata Chanyeol sebelum mematikan telepon.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu ruangannya diketuk sebanyak tiga kali, setelah itu pintunya terbuka menampilkan dua sosok paruh baya yang sangat Chanyeol sayangi.

"Silahkan duduk ayah, ibu," Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, jalan menuju sofa di tengah ruangannya.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol," tanya Tuan Park santai. Ayah dan Ibunya duduk berdampingan.

"Baik ayah," jawab Chanyeol ketika sudah duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi bagaimana nak ? Kau sudah menandatangani surat itu?" Tanya Nyonya Park to the point.

"Maksud ibu?"

"Sudah nak tidak perlu kau tutup - tutupi kami sudah tahu semuanya," lanjut Tuan Park.

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengerti bu, yah, dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani itu banyak sekali tidak hanya satu dan dua," bela Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park mendesah, ternyata anaknya memang benar- benar bodoh. "Surat perceraian kau dan Baekhyun !"

"Ah i-itu itu kenapa ibu bisa tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup. Sedari tadi ayahnya sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kemarin sore Baekhyun dan menceritakan semuanya. Kau itu sungguh bodoh telah menelantarkan Baekhyun yang jelas - jelas berasal dari keluarga baik -baik. " Ucap nyonya park. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas mengambil amplop berwarna coklat dan melemparkan amplop itu ke wajah tampan anaknya.

"Ibu " panggil Chanyeol tak terima di lempar amplop.

"Buka ! " Perintah Tuan Park.

Chanyeol memungut amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata berisi foto-foto Seulgi bersama seorang pria. Ia menatap nanar pada foto itu, "Apa maksudnya semua ini Ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Pria yang di foto istri kedua mu itu adalah suami pertamanya," kata Nyonya Park sinis. "Chanyeol kenapa kau bodoh sekali ! Kenapa kau melukai hati menantu kesayanganku ? Kenapa ? Katakan kepada ibumu ini apa kekurangan dari Byun Baekhyun,"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun Chanyeol seketika membisu. Ia teringat tentang gadis itu, otaknya mencoba mencari - cari kekurangan dari Baekhyun yang kini sudah kembali pada marganya Byun bukan lagi Park. Tapi Chanyeol tak menemukan kekurangan pada diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun cantik, pintar masak, baik dan kelebihan nya dia mau menunggu Chanyeol pulang dan menyiapkan air untuknya mandi meski Chanyeol sering membentak gadis itu, Baekhyun tetap saja tersenyum padanya.

"Chanyeol sebelum semuanya terlambat selesaikan semua masalah yang telah kau perbuat. Jika kau memang benar ingin menceraikan Baekhyun maka tanda tanganilah surat perceraian itu dengan cepat ! Karena ibu sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun akan mengurus perceraian kalian sampai kalian yeah resmi bercerai. Tapi ingat Chanyeol penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Ibu dan ayah datang hanya untuk mengingatkan saja dan memberitahu bahwa pilihanmu itu pasti jatuh kepada yang buruk." Ucap Nyonya park.

"Tidak bu. Aku tidak akan menandatangani surat perceraian itu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun di luar negeri."

"Aku akan mencarinya. Jadi ibu aku mohon katakan dimana Baekhyun berada "

"Untuk apa Chanyeol? Kau masih mau menambah malu keluarga Park di mata khalayak umum?" Sahut Tuan Park dengan nada meninggi.

"Bukan begitu ayah, aku, aku hanya merasa hampa," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Baekhyun dicina. Hanya itu yang bisa ibu katakan. Jika kau memang benar ingin bertemu dengannya, lakukan dengan caramu sendiri." Ujar nyonya Park sebelum menyeret suaminya keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

…

* * *

_Ey si chanyeol lagi dilema._

_Sejujurnya aku pengen ngelanjutin ff Karena Hantu di akun ygymkim17, bagi sarannya lanjutin jangan ? Mau nyukurin sih cy tapi takut dosa. Jangan lupa tinggalin review nya ya ! _


End file.
